Don't Take My Soul
by bloodmoonlover
Summary: Lana's aunt relocates them to San Francisco, home of the famous Charmed Ones. She's in danger when a demon comes after her for her soul. Chris is sent to watch her and protect her. Maybe love will occur beteeen these two. Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this hasn't really been done a lot. It was either about Clark or Chloe or others. I'm doing Lana. This takes place around the time Lana is a junior. I'll just assume she's 18. **

**The Charmed part takes place around the time Chris is back from the future. I hope you enjoy. Oh and P.S. I know it starts off subtle, but trust me it'll get better. Ohkay. Enjoy. Review please. **

"Now what is all this important meeting stuff about? I have an interview with an important editor. And of I'm late this could possibly be my job." Said Pheobe Halliwell sitting on the couch next to her other two sisters Paige and Piper Halliwell. Chris had rounded up the charmed ones for another one of his paranoid ramblings.

"Yeah Chris. We have lives other than demons. Maybe you should try it." Paige said.

"Look. This is important. There's a lower level demand out there stealing souls."

"So. If he's a lower level demon he won't be that hard to vanquish." Paige said. "Just one swipe of Piper's hands and he'll blow into a million pieces."

"Yeah." Piper said starting to get up. "So I should get Wyatt ready for his play date with little Samantha."

Chris stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"No. He's gotten enough souls to become a potential threat. If he collects enough he'll become more powerful than you guys. Powerful enough to overtake you and the whole underworld. So I suggest you guys stay here and try to figure out a way to stop him." He said putting his hands on Piper's shoulders.

"Look Chris, this is the first time in a while that Wyatt has had a chance to be normal. This is the first time in a while any of us got a chance to be normal. I'm sure this demon thing can wait another day."

"Are you kidding me. First of all Piper, I think it would be kinda hard for Wyatt to have a normal play date if he's orbing out in the middle of it. And second of all this could be the demon that turns Wyatt evil. We should take care of the problem before it gets worst."

"Okay." Said Pheobe getting up. "Look. Like Paige said we all have things outside of demon hunting all the time. We'll focus on it later tonight. Okay?" That was the end of the argument. It was set. They would go on with their plans for the day and make the demon a secondary job. With that Pheobe left for work, Piper started getting Wyatt ready for his play date, and Paige went to her job as a temp worker. Chris stood there defeated. He couldn't believe that they weren't taking him serious or listening to him. He decided that he'll just have to do this one alone. He orbed up to the attic where the book of shadows was being held.

***

"I won't be long." Lana said to her Aunt and aunt's boyfriend as she stepped out of the car. She breathed heavily at each step she took up to the Kent's door. She thought over and over in her head how this farewell would go. It was easier to say bye to Chloe. Even though there were some tear-filled moments. She just couldn't say bye to Clark. Not in person anyway. She just wasn't that strong. A letter would maybe suit the situation better. She looked back at the people patiently waiting for her when she approached the door. Lana couldn't do it but she knew she had to. There was no turning back now. She was grateful to her aunt for letting her do this. Lana knocked two times. Her knocks echoing lightly on the big wooden door. There was a reply as the door swung open to reveal Martha Kent.

"Hi Lana. If you're here to see Clark he's in the barn." Said the red haired woman.

"Okay." Lana said. "Thank you Mrs. Kent and I'm going to miss you."

"Oh. Are you going away?"

"Yes. I'm leaving today to San Francisco. My aunt got a job there."

"Well, bye. I'll miss you too. You were kind of like the daughter I never had." She said stifling out a laugh. "Be safe in San Francisco". She grabbed Lana's hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks. I guess you and Mr. Kent were like parents to me. Tell Mr. Kent I said bye also."

"I will."

Lana turned around and headed for the barn to the hardest confrontation. Her heart pounded in her chest as the barn came into view. This was it. There was no turning back now. She stepped in the door way of the barn. She stood there surveying it. There seemed to be no sign of Clark. She breathed a sigh of relief. She figured maybe she wouldn't have to do this without backing out. I mean, he wasn't here. She had no control over that.

"Lana?" Lana jumped as the familiar voice startled her back to reality.

Clark came walking down the barn stairs. He was sweating from the barn work he was doing. His muscles were glistening beneath his shirt. He wiped some sweat off of his forehead. He stood a few feet away from her.

"Lana?" He said again.

"Hi Clark". Lana managed to push out. She was holding her head down trying to avoid his eyes.

"Hey. Watsup?"

Lana finally managed to put her head up.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked with concern when he saw the look of sadness on her face.

Lana tried to talk, but her throat went dry. Nothing came out.

"Lana, is everything okay? You know whatever it is you can tell me." He said stepping closer to her with concern and sternness in his voice.

"Clark, I'm leaving today." She said. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She held them back refusing to let them spill out. "It's for good."

Clark stood there speechless. He couldn't believe she was just now filling him in on this news. It was so suddenly.

"My aunt got a job in San Francisco."

"Well, when does your flight leave?"

"In about an hour. So, that means I should probably hurry this up."

A silence filled the barn. The heat of the summer sun felt warm on the back of her neck.

"Clark, I am so sorry." Lana finally managed to say. "I shouldn't have told you last minute. Just please don't hate me."

Clark stepped closer to her. Only inches away now.

"Lana, I could never hate you."

The honking of her aunt's car horn made her realize she didn't have a lot of time left. She had to wrap it up.

"Clark. I love you. I always have, always will." She stepped forward and grabbed his face with both hands. She pulled him into a passionate kiss. It took Clark a few seconds to realize what was going before giving into the kiss. They both dreaded that this would be they're last kiss together. They're last touch. They finally pulled apart looking into each other's eyes. Clark loved looking into the beautiful green eyes of Lana. He always thought there was so much depth to them.

"Lana. I love you too." As soon as those words were said she turned away from Clark and headed out the barn. At the door way she hesitated and turned back around. She took one last look at Clark. The farm boy that she loved standing there. The farm boy that she had to leave. Tears started to form in her eyes as she headed to her aunt's car. She wiped them away quickly and got into the car.

***

The girl unlocked the door to P3. It was 8:00 and P3 opened at 9:00. That meant that she had an hour to get everything set up. Her boss Piper Halliwell and others were on their way to help set up. She walked in and flipped the switch. Nothing happened. Shit. She thought. Just great. She had one hour left and no light. Good thing she had her cell phone. Thank God for cell phones she thought. She used the light to find her way around to the closet with all the supplies which included light bulbs. She opened the door halfway when she heard a noise.

"Hello"? She said turning around. "Piper? Is that you?"

"Not quite." Said a deep voice. The voice sounded corrupt and evil. It didn't sound like anybody she knew.

"Hello? Who is that"? She said. There was no answer. She decided that being in the dark this long was getting to her. She stepped in the closet and got the light bulbs using a small step ladder. Suddenly two red dots poked through the dark. They were eyes. She screamed her loudest. The loudest she ever screamed in her life. She felt a hand grab her. She dropped the light bulbs. It shattered as it hit the ground. Suddenly it felt like all of the life was being sucked out of her. Something was pulling at her soul. She could feel the consciousness slipping away from her. Suddenly her body went limp as she had nothing left. The demon laughed evilly as her limp body hit the floor before finally shimmering away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh gosh. What is this?" Piper said pulling up to P3. There were a group of police cars. There was yellow tape. The typical crime scene. She parked and got out. She didn't get too far before Darryl finally spotted her.

"Hey Piper. I was just about to call you." He said in his serious tone coming up to her.

"Oh my gosh Darryl. What happened?"

"One of your employees was murdered." Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Meredith Goldman." Darryl continued. "Another one of your employees found her. He's being questioned right now." He pointed to a young guy talking with the cops.

"Oh no." Piper was in disbelief.

"Oh no is right. And I have a reason to believe that this is a "demonic thing" ." Darryl said lowering his voice so no one around could hear.

Piper dreaded those words. Her and her sisters had had a demon free week so far. She was shooting for two.

"Darryl, what makes you think that? I mean, there are people out there just as evil as demons." She said lowering her tone at the word demons.

"Well, for one her body was completely drained of air. I mean this would have been just a normal case of strangulation, but her whole body was purple and it was very cold. It's like somebody sucked all of the air out of her, Piper."

Pheobe Halliwell still sat her desk late at night stumped by a question to her advice column. Everyone went home for the night. It was only her and the janitor left. She read the words over again trying to think of some ideas.

_Dear Pheobe,_

_I have this guy who's the love of my life, but also a potential enemy. He's lied to me and hurt me, but I just can't go on without him. Recently, he's tried to come back in my life, but I'm not sure if I should let him back in. I want to so badly. He says he's changed . My heart is screaming for me to say yes. My feelings for him are still really strong. What should I do? Follow my feelings and let him back in my life or completely be done with him?_

_Sincerely, a girl torn apart._

Well a girl torn apart this might be the most difficult question yet she thought. She really didn't know how to reply. She remembered how it had been with Cole. He had went back to his demon days and she took him back anyway. Matter of fact she had become the queen of the underworld. She was so torn up when her and her sisters vanquished him. It changed her perspective on love for a while. The familiar ringing of her phone interrupted her thoughts. She picked it up and looked at the caller id. It was Paige.

"Hey." Pheobe said.

"Hey, sis. I called to check on you. In the office kinda late don't you think?"

"Yeah. I've been concentrating on this one question about this girl and her once lover. It's a toughy."

"What is it? Maybe I may be able to help. I'm sort of an export on love…..or love-making but shoot anyway."

Pheobe read Paige the letter.

"Well, that's easy. Kick the guy to the curb. Once a jerk always a jerk."

"But it's not that easy Paige. Remember how I was with Cole? I practically became evil for him."

"Well, I'm sure her boyfriend wasn't the source of all evil."

"I know, but it's just so complicated when it comes to love. I don't want to give her the wrong advice and possibly ruin her love life."

"Okay sis. Calm down. I'm sure you can figure something out that won't completely ruin her life. Your Ask Pheobe by the way."

"I guess. Thanks Paige."

"No prob. I guess I'm getting kind of good at this voice of reason thing."

Suddenly Pheobe found something unusual about this situation. There was a short silence.

"Still there, Pheobes"? Paige said.

"Yeah…I am. Paige, why did you call?"

"What? I can't call my own sister?"

"No. I mean, you didn't call any other time when I stayed late."

"Well…"

"Paige, what's wrong? Did something happen?" She said skeptical. She could hear Paige sigh on the other end.

"Well, Piper called and she told me there's been an accident over at P3. I'm on my way there now."

"Oh my gosh. Is she okay?" Pheobe was starting to get worried. She grabbed her bag getting ready for any sudden bad news.

"No. She's fine. It was one of her employees. They were murdered."

"What"?

"Yeah. And the thing about it is that there might be a demon involved."

"There might"? Pheobe said.

"Yeah. I didn't want to just throw it at you so suddenly cus' I know that we've finally gotten a chance live our lives for a while. Demon free."

"Are they sure? What makes them think it was a demon?"

"Well, the fact the her whole body was completely purple because all the air was sucked out of her kinda balances it out."

"That's horrible."

"Yup. And Piper said we need to get over there."

"Okay. I'm on my way." Pheobe said. She hung up with Paige, grabbed her purse, and headed over to P3.


End file.
